


A Wedding & a baby(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Hope, Hormones, Humor, Inspired by Friends (TV), Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, One Night Stands, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N finds out she's pregnant with Jason's baby. When Dick and Barbara's wedding is just around the corner
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A Wedding & a baby(Jason)

Cassandra, Artemis, Stephanie, Barbara and I at the Manor the day before Dick and Barbara's wedding. I sat in the bathroom taking a deep breath I'm pregnant I can't believe I'm pregnant. It was just one night and Jason used a condom. We both just wanted one night together and go our separate ways and now there's the wedding and our baby that's growing inside me. I threw the test away. I tried to think I haven't slept with Jason in 2 month's so I must be around 2 month's pregnant. I walked downstairs feeling sick I sat on the chair

"Ms Y/N, may I offer you a glass of water"

"yes, please" 

He handed me a glass I slowly drank what if he doesn't want a baby? What if he doesn't want me? Or our baby? Questions running in my mind. I notice my tears falling I sniffed I dried my tears. Tim, walked in he grabbed a cup of coffee

"you gonna be honest with me or lie and say you are OK"

"I'm perfectly fine, Timmy"

"you know he really cares about you"

I sighed don't cry "I know thanks, Tim"

"anytime besides it's only a matter of time until you two tie the not"

"yeah that's never going to happen"

"never say never"

He left the room I sighed wishing Jason and I really could be together for the rest of our lives. The next day all of us in the chapel we all got dressed and ready. I hear a knock I opened, Jason?!

"hey you got a minute"

"uh yeah"

We walked to the hall he touched my shoulders. I took a deep breath

"Roy, Kori and I are leaving for a few month's mabye longer. I want you to come with me"

"w-what? When?"

"tomorrow. Look I can't take it any longer I need you. Please don't tell anyone I said that. I just fuck I want you to come with me. I love you, Y/N"

"Jason, I love you and I really, really want to go with you but I-I can't"

I saw him look in despair he lowered his hands

"Jason time to go!" Tim said

"please don't leave before we talk about this more" I said 

"fucking shit" he mumbled 

"Jason!" Dick yelled

"I'm fucking coming!" he huffed he looked at me I smiled in concern "yeah"

He walked off moment's later the girl's and I standing waiting for Barbara. I looked at Jason seeing how heart broken he is. After they did their vows and ran down the aisle following Wally and Artemis. Jason and I locked arm's running down, I'm going to throw up! 

"Y/N, what's wrong?!"

I ran to the bathroom and threw up wall he held my hair back

"fuck, Y/N. Why didn't you tell us you're sick"

"I'm not sick well not the kind of sick you think"

"Y/N, what the hell is going on?"

"Y/N!! Jason!! Time for pictures come on!" Tim said 

"well talk about this later I promise" I mumbled

He huffed shaking his head we went to take pictures afterwards at the reception. I sat with Barbara, Cassandra, Stephanie and Artemis

"so how are you doing, Y/N? Any big plans?" Stephanie asked 

"not really at the moment"

"want some champagne?" Barbara asked

"oh I'm good thanks though"

"Y/N, we know" Artemis said 

I sighed "OK so you know. How?"

"I found the pregnancy test" Stephanie said

"and I looked at the receipt" Artemis said 

"how far a long are you?" Barbara asked 

"I-I'm not sure I'm not even sure it's positive it could be wrong. I only took one, could have been a false test" 

"then you should take another one" Barbara said 

"yes I should but not until I get home" 

"oh come on Y/N you can't make us wait that long" Stephanie said 

I sighed moments later all of us in the bathroom. I went into the stall and took the test. I held it walking out Cassandra held it and started a timer 

"so who's the lucky daddy?" Barbara asked 

"I wanted to tell him first I'm waiting until he knows I'm pregnant then you'll know" 

"it's negative" Stephanie said 

My heart shattered "that's, uh, that's great I mean it's proba-" 

"joking you're knocked up!" Stephanie said 

I grabbed it looking I'm pregnant I'm going to have a baby! I started crying laughing. Cassandra hugged me as did the rest of the girl's. We all laughed and cried, I took a deep breath I sighed. The next day at the Manor I packed my bags 

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye" Jason said 

I looked at him tears threatening to fall he sat down I sat with him 

"Jason I really want to go with you" 

"then why can't you? Because you're sick I can wait until you get better. Hell I'll take care of you" 

"OK it's about a 9 month process" 

"9 month's shouldn't be a - wait- what? You're?! Fuck did I? Are you?" 

"pregnant, yeah" 

"so that's why you couldn't come with me. Why didn't you just tell me?" 

"b-because I was afraid you would be angry with me or upset and you'd want to leave me forever" 

"you really fucking think I would leave you and my baby" 

"I'm a hormonal mess Jason I cry at everything and worry over thing's I maybe shouldn't" 

He put his hands on my face he looked at my abdomen 

"do you really want this?" I asked 

"w-what? Of course I want this yes. I really want you and the baby. I'm just fucking terrified I will fuck up" he said concerning 

"Jason your not going to mess this up. I promise that well always have each other" 

He kissed me he helped me finish packing my thing's. Jason put our thing's in his impala 

"I know, I know I need to get a damn van soon" 

I laughed and kissed him I saw everyone Tim, Stephanie, Damian, Cassandra, Bruce and Alfred 

"don't look now but we have company" 

Jason sighed he put his hand on my my hip turning I held his hand 

"so you guy's are leaving?" Stephanie said 

"we're probably going to my place and then getting a house for the three of us" I said 

Cassandra used her sign language 'do you know girl or boy?' 

"it's a little early right now but soon" I said 

"I need to get them home" Jason said 

Bruce gently nodded Jason opened my car door I sat down. Jason got in the driver's seat he started the engine. They waved as did I. Jason drove away we drove to my house 

"you ok?" I asked 

"yeah yeah I'm fine..." he groaned "I just am tired of bullshit is all" 

"I know" 

I know he's tired of fighting with Bruce he's done with having hardship between him and his dad. I can't help but feel our baby can help


End file.
